An Early Snow: Prologue
by flydalenorth
Summary: Hi! Well, unfortunately, my account was not working well. Please go to minervamoon's account to read this story. I know it will take a little extra effort, but I didn't want to delete this one because of all of the great reviews I'd gotten.


Author's note: Hi! This is my first published fic. I am a McGonagall fanatic, so don't be surprised if most of my stories revolve around her. This is just the Preface. I am experimenting with HTML right now, because I feel that it is time for me to learn it. The story is about...Whups! Not supposed to give that away! Well, anyway, read and review! 

_ Title _ AN EARLY SNOW -- Part I: Calm Weather and a Wild Classroom   
_ Topic _ Harry Potter   
_ Genre _ General now, but romance later? ^_^   
_ Author _ MinervaMoon   
_ Instructions _ Enjoy!   


It was unusually cold that day, especially for September. But you couldn't tell just by looking out the classroom window. The glass had been enchanted to not fog, so the great outdoors remained calm, clear, and silent. It was so dark and gloomy that even the wind seemed to have gone to sleep, for the surface of the black lake bore no waves, and shimmered dimly in the grey light. The moon was still out, even though it was nearly noon. 

The soft waves of light glimmered to this particular window through which we are looking, and peeked in. From the inside, the world outdoors was still and peaceful. But what the moon saw must have been much different. 

Contrary to the lifeless grounds, the classroom was rowdy and riotous. It radiated a sense of wildness to the whole hallway, such that all passerby were somehow forced to stop and stare at the door, feeling the strong aura of frenziness. It was crazy. 

At the head of this class, a weary teacher tried once again, in vain, to assign homework. But the planet Mars, ruler of war, seemed to have taken full control of the students. Perhaps it was the fact that lunch hour was next, or maybe that the pupils were taking advantage of the professor (who had just recovered from a cold and was feeling very tired), but whatever the reason, it seemed impossible to restrain these paper-throwing, noisily-yelling, name-calling, just plain rambunctious kids. 

And as if things couldn't get any worse, one child observantly noticed that it was snowing. An early frost? That really put the class into full gear. Snow meant no outdoor classes and more free time. But as the youth started to scream for joy, a certain young girl glanced sideways at the teacher, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. The professor, she surprisingly noted, had one hand over her mouth, and her eyes, behind wire-rimmed rectangular glasses, looked startled. The brunette girl nudged the two boys on either side of her, each with one elbow. They turned in syncopation, and she flicked her head in the direction of the instructor. They too looked shocked. 

Finally, amid the yelling, the professor informed them that class was dismissed early. There was a great roar and in 2 seconds flat, all pupils were out the door. That is, all but three: the brown haired girl and her compainions--a tall boy with a shock of orange hair and a mischevious smile, and a black haired boy with a rather peculiar mark on his forehead, like a lightning bolt. This trio timidly approached the teacher's oak desk, where she was daintily dabbing at her eyes with a yellow silk handkerchief. She noticed the group in front of her. She looked at them with a questioning expression. 

The girl began to speak. "Professor McGonagall, if there is anything we can do to help..." 

"Hey, this wasn't in the agreem-" the tall schoolboy bagan. But the other male shushed him with a, "Quiet Ron." 

The teacher gave a half-smile. "No, it's nothing. I just--need to be alone--for awhile." 

"But Professor," the dark-haired boy blurted out, "You seem really disturbed about something. Are you sure you'll be all right? Should we get Madam Pomfrey to see if you're ok? Should we get Dumbledore to talk to you?" He seemed genuinely worried. 

"No, no, it's nothing, Harry," Professor McGonagall assured them. 

"Then you aren't mad for the way we were acting?" Ron asked. 

"Well, I didn't say that," McGonagall said sternly. "But no, that is not what this is about. Now say you get Harry and Hermione to help you with your work in the library." Her look now was suggesting them to leave, so they crept quietly out the door. The wooden door clicked as it closed. McGonagall settled back in her chair. 

"An early snow..." she whispered, her thoughts prodding around in her brain, as if in search of a long forgotten memory. Suddenly, as if something clicked, she sat up and slowly closed her eyes. 

Ah, yes. Now it was coming back. -*- 


End file.
